Family
by Henrika
Summary: What begins on the battlefield ends at the only home he could return to. But the people you return to are sometimes the ones who were with you all along. Completed! Rating lowered to T.
1. Default Chapter

Family  
By Henrika

Henrika- And here you thought I'd never get my long fic started. And it's a long chapter too! Follows the anime timeline up to episode 25, then diverges on my take of what happens in Lior. Read and Enjoy!

* * *

He'd never seen alchemy take so much out of Ed before. It was unnatural in his opinion; Ed always had energy to burn. He was the first one to the boy's side as he collapsed, managing to support him before he bit into the dirt. Ed barely managed to look at him; trembling in the man's strong arms.

_Equivalent Exchange. What did he give? _Roy wondered as the gold eyes dulled to copper and slid shut, breathing still coming harsh and fast. The entire place was deathly silent, only the crackling of fire still burning in the ruined buildings breaking through. He had always wondered what Ed gave each time he transmuted, the initial sacrifice to see the Truth couldn't possibly match how much Ed used himself as an array.

The boy went limp in his arms, the auto-mail digging into his forearm. The uniform the boy was wearing was tattered, the right arm shredded into strips that curdled against the metal shoulder with drying blood. The blue material hung for other reasons too, endless days of transmutations and death taking their toll on the small frame. The brilliant blonde hair lay dull and dirty on the lined face; the standard braid had been abandoned to the auto-mail blade when the boy realized that the blood wouldn't wash out. It was in a short ponytail now, barely cresting a collarbone that was too sharp.

Mustang heaved him up, the boy offering no resistance and no help either. Others came, voices echoing hollowly in his ears as hands helped ease the heavy weight of steel and flesh. Roy's thoughts sprang back to similar days, people, and he frantically checked for a pulse, relieved when it came back faint, grateful that it was there at all.

The silence continued to reign, guns lying at the sides of both those still breathing and those still cooling. Those who could watched the scene unfold, still marveling at the action that had preceded it.

Hawkeye maintained this vigil through her crosshairs, even though she knew the front would be quiet for some time. Havoc and Farman had helped Mustang in carrying Edward into the medical tent, the two returning to their posts soon after. Mustang did not re-emerge.

The Flame Alchemist was standing helplessly by as a pretty nurse with light-red hair treated a gash on Edward's arm. She carefully wiped the grime from his face and peeled away the top half of the bloodied uniform, even soaking off the blood that had obscured his dog tags. She took a ready needle and emptied the contents into the boy, a look of concern crossing her face when he gave no sign at all. "Thought you hated shots." She muttered under her breath. She checked his tags twice before finally turning to Mustang. "He'll be fine. " The groans of those worse-off seemed to emphasize this fact, Roy realizing that he was in the medical tent. "Though…" She waited until she had caught Roy's attention. "He acts like an adult, but his system hasn't caught up with him. He'll need a week, maybe two, of straight rest. That transmutation came from him, right?" Mustang nodded. "Two weeks then."

Mustang absorbed all the information slowly. Finally he recalled his charm and manners enough for coherent speech. "Thank you Miss…"

"It's Clara." She wrung out a clean rag and placed it on Ed's forehead. The silence that had permeated the battlefield seeped into the tent, allowing Mustang to clearly hear Clara mutter "Did you ever find the stone my grown-up man?"

And he remembered a report from one of his operatives stationed in Aquaroya after Ed had been there, about a nurse/nun/teacher named Clara who had turned out to be the famous thief Psiren. Who Ed had managed to capture and send to jail successfully, though she was back at 'work' the next night.

"He found it." Clara gasped, not aware that he was still there. "He restored his brother too." Clara smoothed down Ed's bangs, studying him.

"I knew he would. His object obsession was worse than mine." She paused. "Do you think…are you his commanding officer?" She rephrased.

"Yes."

"Do you think you can send him home? It would be best for him to recover in peace somewhere."

"I'll see what I can do." Mustang said, already figuring out which form to fill out and the rights hands to push it in to so it got done.

"I'll take good care of him till then."

"Thank you." And he left, though not before taking a long look at the prone form that should have been running after him yelling curses, researching, sparring with his brother, anywhere but on the military-issue cot. He parted the tent flap, wincing at the dieing desert sun. Once his eyes adjusted, he finally surveyed the effects of Ed's transmutation.

Ed had asked him if all the civilians had been cleared from the area. Upon receiving an affirmative he had clapped, kneeling down in the torn dirt. The resulting alchemical burst had wrested the support structures from the buildings, wrapping them around themselves, some of the girders re-entering the buildings with screams following in their wake. The steel continued to twist and squeeze, collapsing the buildings into themselves as Ed continued to feed power into them. He'd managed to affect every building in the area that didn't have a military sniper. His arms had started shaking once the buildings had started to fall, but he'd continued until there was nothing but rubble and his own exhaustion.

And Roy wondered again if Ed didn't trade in a piece of his soul every time he slaughtered people like this. But he had been the one who'd set up the exchange, handing Edward the neat blue uniform and the orders that had activated all State Alchemists. He'd hoped he'd never see the day, hoped Ed would leave the military before any such conflict would require him, but even though Ed had managed to hide the secret of the Philosopher's Stone, they both knew the military wouldn't let him go.

The train ride to the front lines had been quiet, Mustang's unit occupying one car of the train. The only small-talk had been at the start, Fury asking Hawkeye what she had done with Black Hayate. She'd responded regretfully that she'd left him with a nice neighbor who'd take care of him until she got back. The 'if' hung unspoken on the air, smothering any other attempt at conversation. Edward sat idly, picking alternately at his auto-mail and the cuff of his uniform. He'd seen too many battles to be nervous or brag like the new recruits, but he'd never been on the front lines.

But Full Metal was a genius in all aspects, strategic combat alchemy being no different. It was when the fighting shifted to close-range that Mustang really began to watch after the boy. He'd encouraged Ed to cry when he came back with blood dripping from his auto-mail for the first time, knowing first-hand how bottling emotion could hurt someone. But Ed had refused, simply stepping into a shower stall, uniform and all. When Mustang had persisted, he'd gotten a reminder of just how much Ed had already seen in his life.

"_Lay off it Flame." Edward had snapped as he stepped out of the shower, transmuting away the blood and water. He was completely comfortable now with using the man's title in their conversations, days of side-by-side battles forging that bond. "This isn't the first time I've killed someone." The tone was bitter._

"_I'm aware of that, but…"_

"_I was 11. Even if you don't count the fact that I let that thing that we…I transmuted die, I was still responsible for killing the alchemist Majahal." He sighed, pushing past Mustang._

"_You won't mourn taking another's life?" He had called._

"_You know damn well we don't have time for that. It's a war Mustang." Ed choked out, the bright gold of his eyes growing dim._

The cease-fire flag was raised for the night and what was left of the Lior rebels raised a similar flag. The dark-haired man had a feeling that those remaining were grateful that night had fallen before the military could shake off their shock and resume attacking. Not that there were many left though; previous attacks had decimated the rebel force.

Roy headed back to the barracks that had been set up behind a defensible sand dune. His unit eventually fell in behind him, Hawkeye brushing up against him in that discreet, yet comforting manner that she had. He didn't speak until they were in the clamor of the mess hall, dinner plates piled high, jackets open, and gloves off.

"So what's Boss' story?" Havoc finally asked.

"Two weeks mandatory rest."

"Risembool?" Hawkeye asked.

"If I have anything to say about it. He's lucky he didn't get a rebound."

"Rebound sir?" Fury curiously asked.

"It's a backlash of alchemical energy." Breda supplied through a mouthful of rock-hard bread. Mustang nodded, prodding his food for a moment before dropping his fork, grinding his palms into his closed eyes.

And snapping off, "The first person who calls me old will be court-martialed.", without even moving his hands. Havoc's jaws clicked shut on those very words, Farman snickering at him as they all wondered how Mustang did that. They turned their attention back to their dinner, Roy eventually doing the same.

"How long will it take for him to wake up?" Riza asked as she neatly polished off her tray.

"Can't say. I've never seen anyone react quite like this."

"He'll be fine." Havoc said confidently. The others agreed and Mustang finally nodded. Something important had happened today and he couldn't pin the feeling down with just Ed's actions, though that was part of it. The thought nagged at him for hours, even as he filled out the day's paperwork and as he went to bed. He vaguely considered searching the whole area for something that would help him understand, but the numb feeling of exhaustion prevented him from getting up So he thought instead, of happier days: listening to Hughes swoon over Elysia's latest picture, arguing with Edward, taking the staff out for drinks, Riza's smile as she dumped paperwork on his lap. He kept at it until sleep claimed him, that elusive connection between today's events and what would come tomorrow continuing to niggle at the back of his brain.

* * *

Henrika- Geez, that took forever to type up. If you see any errors, please tell me. I don't have a beta. And special thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my short stories or will review this story. You guys are awesome! Hopefully I'll be able to put out some of my short ones while I work on this one too. See ya next chapter! 


	2. The way home

Family  
By Henrika

Henrika- SO SORRY! I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting, but I got caught up in some music festival stuff and some wicked tests. (Heh, guess my age.) Anyways, here's the next chapter, and I apologize in advance for it being short. It always looks long when you write it out or type it up, doesn't it? Enough rambling, enjoy!

* * *

Special thanks to- Terry McElrath (Your compliments are so nice. Thanks for reading my writing. I'm glad you enjoy it.), justareviewer(the note at the bottom is for you), Gundamwinggirl(Taisa will get some moments, but it is a bit of an Ed-centered story.), Hysteria82(Thank you so much. I'm glad to know I'm handling things alright.), Priestess kurumi inu's sister(You're so sweet.), MommyRogers (Ah, quit it. Blush You're too kind.), Cringe(Here you go), saFire flame (Cute, huh? That's certainly an interesting way of putting it. Thank you!)

* * *

Reveille sounded early, which startled Mustang from his sleep, leaving him scrambling for his watch. And the realization that the wake-up call had sounded two hours early. He bolted from his cot, quickly throwing on his uniform and boots. It was still vaguely dark when he stepped outside.

There was a general confusion as the soldiers stumbled out of their tents at the early waking, but Roy finally pinpointed why the call had been raised as he crested the hill.

There, hazily illuminated in the moonlight, were three Lior rebels. They were carrying a white flag. Roy ran the rest of the way down the hill, following the men as they were hastily escorted to General Hakuro's office by the border patrol guards.

"You wish to discuss surrender terms?" He heard Hakuro ask as he stepped in. the man acknowledged his presence, and thankfully, didn't move to dismiss him.

"Yes." The leader of the three answered. "Father Cornello is dead and all the members of the priesthood have perished. The last two died yesterday when…"

He stopped and Mustang mentally finished the thought. _When Ed transmuted._

"Our leadership has dissolved and we have no desire to become another Ishbal. We surrender on the condition that no examples are made of us or any civilians who aided our cause. _We have no reason left to fight. _Will you leave us in peace on these terms?"

General Hakuro looked like he was contemplating hard. "You realize that I can't end it? That the Fuehrer has to?" The men nodded.

"But you can call a cease-fire until that approval comes can't you? No one else needs to die here." The man on the left said and Hakuro nodded in surprise.

"So it's over?" Asked the third man timidly.

"It's over. Does the entire faction agree to this?" The men nodded. "Then I'll sign the cease-fire and have the Fuehrer send a treaty committee."

And Roy was struck by the enormity of his next thought. Edward had started this whole thing and he had finished it. Edward had ended the war. Here was the connection Mustang had missed, the simple connection.

He didn't remember leaving the tent, but he was halfway to the medical ward when a cheer went up from the soldiers who had received the news, joyous shouts of "It's over!" echoing through the desert.

_It can't be this easy. _Roy thought to himself, but he didn't much care.

He entered the medical wing and was instantly surrounded by nurses and doctors wanting to know if the shouts were true. When he confirmed their hopes, many of them rushed outside to join the others, the injured in the ward also cheering loudly. Save two people. Clara was crying silently, a large smile on her face. She was sitting in a chair next to the deathly pale boy on the cot. "It's true?" She asked.

Roy nodded before kneeling beside the bed to whisper in the boy's ear. "You hear that Full Metal? It's over. You ended this war." But Ed gave no response.

It would be a week before he would, a plaintive moan as he opened his eyes. "Colonel?" He whispered, a fuzzy outline of the dark-haired man filtering through his vision.

"That's Brigadier General Mustang now, Lt. Colonel."

"Humh?" He blinked hard as that settled in. "When did that happen? Where am I?" He tried to sit up, but Mustang firmly pushed him back down.

"Lay still for awhile." Ed flopped back. "You're on a train headed fro Risembool. You've been asleep for a week after that stunt you pulled. Your nurse finally said that you were stable enough to travel. Central is on the way." Ed finally noticed that the rest of Mustang's staff was also gathered around the makeshift bed on the private train car.

"Why are we going back? Isn't…?" He trailed off, uncertain.

"Your transmutation killed the last of the rebel leadership. They surrendered. The war is over Ed."

"Oh." He closed his eyes, absorbing the news away from the expectant stares.

"Quite a few of us received promotions, you included." The young blonde nodded, his eyes still closed as he listened to the steady click of the train against the tracks.

When he finally opened his eyes, his voice trembled on the question as if he couldn't believe any complimentary answer to it. "So we're really going home?"

No one missed the 'we' in the sentence and the group smiled at the fact that they were held in high enough regard to be considered like Ed's family, in league with his beloved brother.

"Yeah." Roy said softly. "We're going home." Ed fell back asleep, relaxation and peace gracing his features.

They skipped the stop at Central, all of them unanimously deciding to 'accompany and protect Full Metal in his vulnerable condition. (Ed had luckily been asleep during this decision and just looked mildly surprised that the group was still there.) The remaining trip was cheerfully boisterous, as the original trip had not; several card games being taught, won, and lost. And if Ed slept a little more than usual, the group would kindly let him rest, Hawkeye tucking in the blankets around him.

She was also the one to call a day ahead, warning the Rockbells and Alphonse that they were coming in force. Alphonse had immediately started muttering industriously, making plans. Pinako, listening on the other line, had been more practical. "Are you wearing civilian clothes?"

Hawkeye looked down at her uniform. "No."

"It would be best if you were." She didn't elaborate, but Hawkeye had seen enough anti-military sentiment to prove the advice sound. At the next stop she pulled Havoc, Breda and Fury off for an impromptu shopping trip. They returned within the hour stop-over, bearing inconspicuous clothes (Havoc and Fury had served as models for Mustang, Farman, and Ed.)

They changed, (Hawkeye effectively threatening to shoot all of them if they tried to peek) and stowed their uniforms away in what little luggage they had.

"It's kind of strange to see us all out of uniform." Fury said as he examined the long-sleeve, button-up, tan shirt he was wearing. Havoc was adorned similarly in red, Farman in green, Breda in gray, Mustang in a deep blue, and Ed in black. Riza had chosen a pale green color that set off her umber eyes, her hair let loose to hang down her back. She had also chosen a long black skirt with slits, ones that ran deep enough to hide the holster strapped to her thigh. The men all wore black slacks.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say we were just normal people." Havoc said as he chewed on a toothpick.

"Perfect. It would be best if we blended in." Farman said.

Breda hopped off at the next stop, buying a newspaper without attracting attention. (Though, as he pointed out, he wasn't exactly famous.) Havoc quickly swiped the paper from him, scanning the articles until he found what he was looking for. "Lior conflict ends with rebel surrender." He skimmed the rest of the article. "Doesn't say much else than that."

"Good." Ed ungracefully flopped back against his pillows, throwing his flesh arm over his eyes.

* * *

Henrika- I will reveal Roy's thoughts on what Ed sacrifices in a coming chapter, so don't worry. Hopefully, (crosses fingers, toes, and rubs rabbit's feet, four-leaf clovers, and a box of Lucky Charms) I'll be able to get the next chapter out in another week or two. 


	3. Sleep Now

Family  
Chapter 3  
By Henrika

Henrika- Tried to make it extra-long to make up for the slow update.

Thank you to Terry-Mc-Elrath(I live in Oregon too, though I'm moving back to my home state of Idaho soon. Thank you so much for being such a loyal reviewer. You are awesome!), Gundamwinggirl(there are some very day-dreamy pics of civilian Mustang on sites like cherished soul, an Alphonse site and of course full-metal As for Ed…define alright before you read this chapter. Heh.) And special thanks to tir-synni(You finally kicked me off of my lazy procrastination on this fic and got me to typing this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!)

And that reminds me kiddos, if you enjoy (or despise it), say so! I love feedback!

_Postnote- I honestly thought I posted this a few days ago. I was wondering why no one had responded and I look to find that there was no new chapter. I apologize for being a scatterbrain._

Alrighty, here we go!

* * *

They arrived in Risembool later that afternoon, nearly at the break of evening. Al greeted them at the station, concern flickering in his eyes when Fury and Breda had to help his brother off the train. 

"Brother!" He wrapped his arms around the blonde, hugging fiercely. "It's so good to have you back."

"Glad to be back." Ed whispered softly. The others retrieved the luggage, leaving the brothers to their reunion. Eventually the pair joined them and they set off for the Rockbell home.

Al filled them in on local gossip and news from both Risembool and Central, everyone else occasionally chiming in to asking about such-and-such a place or event. "Aquaroya finally became too unstable for people and they had to evacuate. They expect the city to be completely underwater in a few months. I guess Clara couldn't save it after all." Mustang pulled up short. He had wondered why the thief had been on the battlefield.

"That's too bad." He heard Ed saying. "Even if she was a, _you know_, she had pretty good reasons for doing it. She was just a bit twisted. Remember the day she was a nun?" The two snickered over the memory and Mustang caught back up to the group as they crested the hill.

"What do you think?" Al said proudly as he pointed out the Rockbell home. Ed just gaped.

"Al?"

"The array was pretty simple and I added another workshop, so Winry and Granny let me do it." An addition had been added to the house, a small connector linking the two. "It has enough room for all of us now."

"Very impressive Alphonse. Thank you." Mustang said. The others offered similar praise and thanks, Ed eventually doing the same. They headed closer and were to the front walk when a familiar wrench came flying through the air. It neatly cloaked Edward, sending him to the ground.

"You could say hello like normal people Winry!" he yelled when he regained his senses.

"Ha! You wish Bean Boy!"

"A bean!" He howled, though it was half-heartedly. He really was glad to see her.

"Yep. Welcome back Shorty." Ed clamored back onto his feet, swaying unsteadily for a moment before he regained his balance. The moment didn't go unmissed by the military, but they decided with a few shared looks to just let the issue be for the moment.

"Hurry up and get in here." Pinako opened the door. "There's food to be eaten." The equivalent of a feeding frenzy followed. When they finished, Pinako asked the inevitable question, "How long are you planning to stay?"

"A few days, if you'd be kind enough to put up with us." Hawkeye said.

"Why don't you go show them their rooms Al?" The boy complied, Winry going with him while Ed hauled himself up the stairs to the room he usually occupied on his visits. Pinako pulled Mustang aside. "What happened to that boy?" He opened his mouth. "What _really_ happened?"

Mustang worded his response carefully. "Edward overtaxed himself during a transmutation. He ended up being indirectly responsible for the deaths of the last of the rebel leadership and they surrendered. He's been unconscious for the past week and he only woke up a few days ago." He eyed Ed's retreating back. "He's still feeling the effects."

"Ah." Pinako bit her pipe thoughtfully. "Off to bed with you. I'll get the rest of the story later." Roy looked at her in surprise, but thought better of arguing and instead nodded, headings in the direction the others had taken. Hawkeye intercepted him in the hall.

"Well?"

"She wants to know everything."

Hawkeye sighed. "I can't say I'm shocked, but we don't know the whole story so…"

"Ed's going to have to talk. I'm not sure he's up to that right now."

"We'll do what we can." Hawkeye said reassuringly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Riza went into her room and Mustang went to the open door down the hall, marveling at the detail in Al's work. The bed was marvelously soft and Roy went to sleep almost instantly. Train rides were draining after all, and sitting on a hard seat for such a long time had already put plenty of his parts to sleep. He was just following suit.

* * *

Mustang woke the next morning to the smell of coffee and the noise that could only be his men hastening towards the source of the heavenly aroma. He debated between leaving the warm, soft bed and the healing revitalization that came with caffeine. Coffee addict that he was, he dragged himself out of bed and threw on clothes before joining the migration to the kitchen. 

Riza handed him a warm mug as he entered, knowing full well that he couldn't function until he had had his morning coffee. He accepted it gratefully and surveyed the room as he sipped. Riza had knelt to play with Den, carefully scratching behind his ears. Havoc, Breda, Fury, and Farman were all devouring large plates of bacon and eggs, dutifully supplied by Pinako. Al and Winry were helping her, though Mustang noted bemusedly that _they_ didn't need to stand on stools to reach the stove. It was a cozy scene, but it was missing something. "Where's Ed?"

"Still asleep." Al said. "Brother never was a morning person."

Mustang wanted to say something to the contrary; Full Metal had always been awake and ready before the morning call, but he held his tongue and drank more coffee instead.

"How did Den lose his leg?" Riza asked Winry as she scratched the dog's belly, to his great delight.

Winry looked a bit upset at the sudden memory. "The farmers had been setting gopher traps and Den got his front leg caught in one. It was mangled so badly it had to be removed." She brightened. "We were able to give him auto-mail though and he gets along just fine." She paused. "You miss Black Hayate don't you? Ed told me about him."

The older woman nodded. "I'm sure he's fine, but…"

"You can share Den for awhile." Winry offered cheerily.

"Thank you." A loud thump from upstairs punctuated the comment.

"Ed's up." Al smiled, wiping his hands on a dish towel. But there were no sounds beyond that and Al made a quick sojourn up the stairs, worry plastered over his youthful face.

Pinako offered Mustang a plate and set her own on the table. "So," She began, but a cry from upstairs cut her off.

"Brother!"

No one hesitated and they practically leaped up the stairs to the boy's aid. Mustang was the first one to join him in the doorway and instantly saw the reason for Al's distress. Ed had slipped from his bed (the earlier thump) to fall into a corner of the room. He had transmuted his auto-mail into a familiar blade that rested back against his chest, golden eyes staring disfocused at something only he could see.

"Full Metal!" Roy pushed past Al, but still kept a safe distance from the other alchemist actually in the room. The boy turned to him, eyes showing a faint glimmer of recognition.

"Flame?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah Ed. It's me. The fight's over now. Your brother's here." Al came to kneel down by him.

"Brother?" The sandy-haired blonde asked cautiously.

"You got your body back?"

Al looked a bit stunned, but recovered smoothly. "All because of you Brother."

"Ah. That's good." He clapped and un-transmuted his arm before slumping back into the corner of the wall.

"What's wrong with him?" Al asked, feeling his brother's forehead and finding it cool.

"Apparently the transmutation he performed is still having repercussions on both his body and mind." Mustang picked Ed up and deposited him back on the bed, drawing the rumpled covers over the small frame. "He ended the war Alphonse."

Al looked sadly at his brother, brushing back the blonde bangs and smoothing the covers down. "At this cost." He said quietly.

Mustang nodded helplessly, noting the others had much the same look on their face. Winry entered the room, slipping an arm over Alphonse's shoulders, which were heaving with unrealized sobs. Mustang wisely chose to leave the three childhood friends alone. The others followed suit, Havoc gently closing the door behind them all.

"Kitchen." Pinako directed and they trooped obediently in that direction while Winry and Al took up a vigil over Ed.

"He'll be fine Al." She pulled the two chairs from under the desk in the room over to the bed, pushing Al into one. "This is Ed after all." Winry hoped that Al didn't notice her biting her lip, a nervous habit she had developed.

"But Brother had never had alchemy do _this_ to him."

And the mechanic found that there was nothing she could say to fix this, no way to reassure the boy who had spent four years of his life as a suit of armor who couldn't feel those small little reassurances. She hugged the now-human boy, trying anyways. "Ed will be alright Al. He's too stubborn to be anything else."

"Okay." He sought Ed's human hand beneath the covers. "You're not alone." He whispered.

* * *

Henrika- Ah, I made Ed delusional. That scene was actually pretty fun to write, as sadistic as that sounds. I'll try to update soon, but don't hesitate to bug me a bit if I don't get it up within a week or so. 


	4. Tour a memory

Family  
By Henrika  
Chapter 4

Henrika- Sorry for the slow update. I am getting ready to move so I may have to stop posting for a bit. In that frame, I will try to post as much as I can before I leave, that hopefully post again once my computer is back up. Nothing as exciting in this chapter as the last, but there will be more Ed moments to look forward to.

Thanks to: Terry McElrath, tir-synni, and pheonix-maker fro reviewing! You guys are awesome!

* * *

"There's no overnight cure for this." Roy said as he sat down at the kitchen table, resting his head wearily on one hand. The others followed suit. " 

"You're familiar with what happened?" Pinako asked.

Mustang nodded. "I found him in a few buildings like that, waiting to ambush people."

"Hmm."

"Boss is…he…I don't think he realizes that he doesn't have to live like that anymore." Havoc said, chewing thoughtfully on a toothpick.

"It's impossible to just snap back to civilian life. And from what I understand, that was pretty short for him in the first place." Breda chimed in, snagging a leftover piece of bacon from the plates still on the table.

"Yes, that's certainly true." Pinako said. "How long will he do this? Act out old memories I mean."

"It varies by a person and their experiences." Hawkeye responded. "Knowing Edward, he'll manage to repress it in a week or two. The memories though, will destroy him if he doesn't have support and help from the people he knows and trusts enough to let his guard down in front of them."

"He should never have joined the military." Pinako said quietly.

"But he did." Roy couldn't help himself from snapping. "And he managed to restore his brother because of it."

"And look at him now!" Pinako shot back. "That boy will bottle everything up inside of him because he can't stand to share his guilt. He is hurting himself and everyone around him because of that!"

Mustang backed down. "You're right. I should never have suggested that he become a State Alchemist. But the fact of the matter is that he's managed to save a lot of people, military and not, because of his position."

"This argument could go on forever." Hawkeye intervened when the shorter woman opened her mouth to argue. "And none of it will do any good for any of us, right or wrong."

"You're arguing about me I guess?" A voice floated down the staircase and the group turned to look at Ed, who was standing on the stairs, flanked nervously by Al and Winry. He descended the rest of the way.

"When did you wake up?" Fury asked.

"A few minutes ago. Honestly, it didn't take that long for me to regain consciousness." He thumped down the last step onto the floor. "Anyways, I'll settle the argument. I am a State Alchemist and I would have done it regardless of what anyone said if it meant I could get Al's body back. I accepted the consequences of being a dog of the military and I'm paying for it. Equivalent exchange. I wouldn't have had it any other way. Understand?" They all nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Good. Now where's breakfast? I'm starving."

* * *

Ed went back to bed after breakfast, ignoring the looks of concern. Al offered to take the military group into town and give them a tour of the countryside. Winry had claimed she had work to do for a customer and Pinako had said the same. Al suspected their real reasons; Winry wanted to look after Edward and Pinako was still upset from that morning and a lifetime of hating the military that had taken most of her family away. 

Alphonse led them into Risembool, pointing out various landmarks and memories associated with them. "We always used to play in the fountain. One time, Brother slipped while he was walking around the edge. He looked like a blonde mop and he dripped all the way home. Mom wouldn't let him into the house and he had to stay outside until he dried off." Al laughed and the others did as well, easily imagining the scene.

Lunch was eaten at a local deli and then they strolled through the countryside surrounding the town. "It's nice here." Farman said as they looked over the rolling green hills spotted by the occasional cow.

"It was a beautiful place to grow up." Al agreed.

"What's that over there?" Fury asked, pointing to a blackened place on the hillside, a skeletal mar on the lush countryside.

Al visibly flinched and Mustang wondered what the boy would do to explain, if he would explain, as he himself recognized the spot. The sandy-haired blonde just motioned silently for the group to follow. The military unit exchanged confused looks before starting after him. The walk was quiet, Al refusing to turn around.

They finally reached the blackened ruins. "This was a house?" Breda realized in amazement as he got a closer look.

Al leaned up against the lone tree that had withstood the flames. "It was our home." He said quietly."

"What happened?" Havoc asked.

"We burned it down. Ed and I."

"Why would you…weren't all your memories there?" Hawkeye asked.

"Exactly. We set out to find the stone and we knew," He studied the wreckage. "We knew that we were going to meet a lot of dead ends and get discouraged. We knew that if we came back here after our first failure, we'd probably give up. So we burned the house as a sign of our resolve." He sighed.

Mustang stepped forward and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, squeezing lightly in reassurance. "And your resolve let you have this body again." Al nodded, snapping out of the melancholy the memory had put him in.

"You're right. Hmm." He stepped forward, looking at the timber that had fallen across the center of the ruins. "I wonder if Brother would ever want to rebuild the house."

"You'll have to ask him." Roy said, heading back to the Rockbell home. The others took his lead, Al taking one last look at what had been his home before starting towards the home where his friends and family waited.

* * *

Henrika- Hope I lived up to your expectations. Please review and tell me so! 


	5. Remember the Rain

Family  
By Henrika

Henrika- So sorry about the late update. The move did not go smoothly and then my notebooks went missing for awhile (I found them all again, thank goodness) and then we had to put down our white labrador that we've had for years because of lung cancer. I think I might do a fic based somewhat on that feeling with Riza and Black Hayate, but I'm not sure. The house is finally settling down now, so it's not too bad.

Aside from that rough time, I'm happy to bring you one of the longest chapters for this story yet. Roy will realize what Ed trades for transmutations, Al will acknowledge some guilt and more!

Now here's some news that you should know. I leave for college here in a few days. My parents were going to get me a laptop and still are, but I won't have it for probably a month. I do however, have access to the school computer labs and I will try to at least post some one-shots that are relatively quick to type. I will post again, never fear! Just don't be mad if they are a little slow and infrequent.

Thanks to:

Ginger Ninja-"Brilliant writing" I love you! That's so sweet!

igbogal-Yes! Another reviewer! I'm so happy that the characters are in-character!

pheonix-creator-I made someone cry. pats pheonix's back There, there. Here, have another chapter.

Terry-McElrath-Thanks for the idea! I put in a bit of Al-guilt in this chapter based on your comment. Thanks! Thank you also for the encoragement and nice comments. That's very sweet of you.

One last thing, 382 hits forthis story! Chapter 2 gets the least traffic, so I figure maybe around sixty people have actually read the whole story. Looks suspiciously at review counter, then at hit counter Hee, I'm just glad you guys are enjoying this as much as I am.

Finally! Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

When the group returned from their jaunt in the countryside, they found Winry and Pinako hunched over two familiar pieces of auto-mail.

"At least the idiot didn't trash them completely this time." Winry said without looking up as she adjusted a screw on the arm. "We took them off at lunch. He has the spare leg so he can move around if he needs to. He's asleep now." She explained before they could ask.

"I'll go check on him." Al volunteered, disappearing up the stairs.

"Would you like us to start dinner?" Hawkeye asked Pinako, who was toying with the wiring in Ed's leg. The short woman sized the military officers up.

"Go ahead. Yell if you can't find anything." The others looked surprised as Riza herded them into the kitchen.

"I can't cook." Breda held up his hands.

"Me either." Fury and Farman chimed in.

"Then you'll go pick food from the garden and help me here in the kitchen." She said as she rolled up her sleeves and started rummaging through the cupboards. "Start the stove up sir." She told Roy as she plucked several spices from a cabinet. "Sans gloves." She added.

"We're on vacation Riza. First names, not titles." He replied as he lit the burner.

That threw her off for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure. "Jean, get the oven going please. Cain, Heymans, and Vato, you three go pick about ten potatoes, fifteen carrots, and anything else that looks ripe. Got it?" They nodded, scurrying out the door.

"So what are we making?" Havoc ventured.

"Do you have any specialties that you make?"

"Nope." Both men responded.

"Then by the virtue of the fact that we have chicken," She gestured to her find, "I suggest we make chicken."

"Works for me."

"Let's get started then."

* * *

An hour later, the Elrics and Rockbells drifted into the kitchen, Ed rubbing at his eyes with the arm he had left, while his nose worked overtime. "Wow that smells good."

"Mm-hmm." Winry agreed, grabbing her customary seat at the table.

"You can cook?" Ed asked the smug-looking man monitoring the stove.

"Yes, I can cook. I'm probably better than you. After all, you have to able to reach the top of the stove to cook on it." Mustang shot back.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll check that theory one of these says." The blonde waved the height jab aside, sitting down beside his brother.

"Dinner is served." Riza announced, placing a large, heaping platter of chicken on the center of the table. "Dig in."

"I don't think you have to tell us that." Al laughed as everyone began piling their plates up with food. Mustang joined them, occasionally getting up to check the dish still on the stove.

"So what did all of you do today?" Ed asked, alternately sampling the crisp chicken and smooth potatoes. "This is excellent by the way."

"Thank you." Riza said. "Your brother showed us around town."

"Really? Where'd you go?" He turned to Al, who quickly busied himself with his meal. The others did as well, innocently looking away as they finished up.

"Oh, just around town. You know; local landmarks and such." His voice tittered and he mentally berated himself as Ed looked at him strangely. Now was not the time to ask him about the house.

Roy came to his rescue. Who's ready for dessert?" There was a chorus of happy agreement to that suggestion. "Can I borrow your lighter Jean?" Havoc tossed him the silver lighter and Cain and Heymans pulled the dishes off the table, replacing them with bowls of ice cream that they had previously scooped up. Mustang lifted the mystery pan from the stove. "Everybody ready?" He flicked the lighter and set it to the pan, holding it away from himself as a bright blue flame licked up into the air. He poured the flaming concoction over the ice cream, showing off with a style of flair that only he possessed.

"Cherries jubilee." Pinako exclaimed. "I haven't had this in ages."

Roy took a seat after cooling the pan in the sink, stirring the warm fruit into his ice cream. The group copied the motion before trying the treat.

"Wow." Winry said.

"Yep." The brothers agreed.

"Yum."

"Good."

"This is the first time I've managed to reduce people to one-word answers."

"Don't let it go to your head." Ed said, halfway through his bowl.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Mustang said with a falsely sweet sincerity.

Farman volunteered to do the dishes and the others thanked him before settling into the den for the evening.

Ed plucked two tomes from the bookshelf, handing one to Al. Winry immersed herself in the latest auto-mail magazine and Granny Pinako fixed herself a new pipe. Havoc distributed sections of the Central Times that he had picked up in town and a companionable calm fell over the room, pleasantly broken by one person or another reading an interesting fact from their material.

"Listen to this." Breda said. "Thief Psiren re-emerges in Xenotime, the former city of gold. Her fan-club rejoices at her return and Xenotime has enjoyed the tourist boost, which has restored their failing economy." He paused. "Weren't you two talking about her earlier?"

The brothers nodded, both of the sighing. "Figures." Ed said.

"It's for a good cause Brother, even if it is wrong." Al said. "Though I wonder where she's been?"

"Taking care of your brother." Mustang said without looking up from his perusal of the paper. "Along with the others wounded on the battlefield."

Al looked surprised, but Ed just looked contemplative. "I thought that voice sounded familiar." He noticed the looks he was receiving. "She talked to me while I was asleep and sometimes I could hear her. You guys too sometimes. It was weird."

"Sounds like when we gave you auto-mail surgery." Winry said. "You kinda drifted in and out."

The blonde looked almost unwillingly at the void where his arm should have been. "I'm glad she's doing something honest for once. _Was._" He turned to Al. "We'll have to visit Xenotime one of these days. Say hello to her and everyone else we know there. I'm sure Russell and Fletcher would want to catch up with us."

"Yeah that sounds nice." The rest of the evening passed peacefully. Den was the first one to yawn, rising from his place by Riza's feet to pad over to his basket in the corner. The yawning caught on until everyone was affected.

"I think it's time for bed." Pinako said. The group nodded; filtering off to the various rooms they had been given. Mustang noticed that Ed wasn't moving and he folded his newspaper slowly until they were the only ones left in the den.

"Something you wanted to ask Edward?"

Ed hesitated for a moment. "Did you ever think about leaving the military after Ishbal?"

Roy thought back. "For awhile, but it was mostly during, not after. Once I decided to become Fuhrer to fix the military, my path was set? You want to leave?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"You realize they won't let you, don't you?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Then there's not much to question is there?"

"No." A defeated tone hung in his voice and he stared at his hand. Roy noticed it was shaking, though Ed was making an admirable attempt to hide it. He stood up, coming to stand beside him.

"I can't promise it won't happen again." He paused. "I can't promise you anything except my help when I can give it and when you choose to accept it." He laid a hand on Ed's flesh shoulder and the blonde looked up at him. "Live and be content while you can; those were your words that Alphonse repeated that day." Ed looked back down, unable to meet Mustang's gaze as he thought back to that rainy day in the alley where he had been willing to have Scar kill him to supposedly save his brother. "Get some sleep." And Roy finally realized the answer to his question; what Ed was giving up for his "equivalent" transmutations. He had been right all along; Ed was sacrificing a part of his soul, just a little bit more of his innocence in order to cause another death that would kill _him_ a little bit more. He would use his power to kill and to save and the equation would be balanced; forcefully. And Roy was left with a new question; what would be left of the kind soul before him when the equation was perfectly balanced? He left, contemplating these revelations, but Ed didn't rise to follow.

He stared out the window, his thoughts running rampant through memories of other rainy nights. He nearly laughed at the irony when the skies began to pour down upon the earth.

* * *

Al woke in the middle of the night, aloud crack of thunder and a bad feeling starting him up out of his bed. He instantly traced the bad feeling to the empty bed beside him. "Ed." He whispered.

He threw on his coat and shoes over his pajamas, grabbing an umbrella as an afterthought as he quietly rushed out the door. Seeing that his brother wasn't around the house, he started running to the only place he could be.

The sandy-haired blonde nearly slipped twice as the path turned to mud and the wind tried to work the umbrella from his numbed grasp, but he kept on. He started up the final slope, sighing in relief and concern when he spotted his brother.

The shorter Elric was sitting against the base of the blackened tree, staring out into the blackened ruins of their old house. He was drenched, the black tank top he was wearing plastered onto his frame. His bangs and ponytail lay limp as well and he was shivering slightly. He finally noticed that someone was getting close and turned his head. "Al." An acknowledgement.

"What are you doing out here Ed? It's freezing." He draped his jacket over his brother, holding the umbrella over the both of them.

"It rains a lot where we're concerned doesn't it?"

Al thought on that for a moment and realized what his brother was saying. Bad things happened to them in the rain. Their failed transmutation, Nina and Alexander, their encounter with Scar, all under dark skies. "Ed." He started, but his brother cut him off.

"Do you hate me? For everything? Mom and the armor and burning down the house?" The golden eyes were set on the sodden timbers, the sky, anywhere but Al's face.

Al was reminded of when his brother had asked that question before. He should've hated him, had even punched him once because he thought his brother had just made him up. He had spent four years locked away in a suit of armor, without the ability to feel or cry or even look human. But the more he tried to hate his brother, the more he found that he just couldn't do it. His brother already carried so much, anymore would kill him. The auto-mail, the guilt, the pain, and he had still managed to smile, still managed to restore him back to his body just like he had promised. And his brother still carried so much. Al looked at the auto-mail that glistened with rain. Shouldn't his brother be angry with him? He hadn't been able to restore Ed's limbs like_ he_ had promised. How could he possibly hate someone who didn't resent him for that? He realized he hadn't responded. "No Brother, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. And I agreed to everything so don't try to take the burden all on yourself."

Ed nodded, finally meeting his brother's eyes, a relieved sigh slipping through his lips. "I wonder if…" He looked back at the house. "I wonder if we could rebuild this someday. Now that we don't have to search anymore and only if you'd want to." He added quickly.

Al laughed softly, remembering his conversation with the others and how Roy had told him that he would have to ask Ed if he wanted to rebuild. He hadn't expected his brother to beat him to it. "I'd like that. I really would. Now c'mon." He said, belatedly remembering that they were in the middle of the rain and mud. "You're soaked and it won't do well for you to catch a cold." He pulled Ed up, helping him put on the jacket he had set around him earlier.

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah?"

This is real, right? You don't really…"

Al leaned over and hugged his brother fiercely. Ed awkwardly looped his one hand around Al's neck in return. "It's real. All of it. I don't blame you, I love you."

Ed sighed, comforted at last. "Love you too."

* * *

The pair managed to sneak back into the house without waking anyone. Ed shucked his wet things, toweling off and changing; and after a mug of tea and several blankets had warmed his system, they retreated to their beds, lulled to sleep by the gentle rain.

* * *

Henrika-Truthfully? I've never had cherries jubilee. Ah, artistic BS. Cough. License, I mean. Hope you liked it? 


	6. Balancing the Equation

Family  
By Henrika

Henrika- Wow, what a ride it's been.I have absolutely loved sharing this story with all of you and over 850 hits seems to me that you liked it too. One last thing to ask of you, do you think I should lower the rating to T? Now that I think about it, the story doesn't really have any particularly graphic elements. Please give me your opinion.

As for the last chapter itself, it was really hard to bid these characters and their new developments farewell. But I've left them with something to strive for, their own purpose, and I honestly thinks that's enough. I really would like to know what you thought of this chapter and the story as a whole. So Read, Review, and Enjoy.

* * *

The next morning had the household waking early to an insistent knocking on the door. Pinako was the first to manage consciousness and coherency enough to answer it. "Official telegram." Chirped the messenger, who was dressed in an immaculate military uniform despite the mud.

"Give it here then." She snapped, still disgruntled at the early waking. The man handed her a thick envelope and bowed slightly before leaving. Pinako shut the door, noting that the telegram was addressed by name to everyone with a military career currently under her roof.

"What is it?" Mustang asked, coming up behind her. She gave him the envelope and he scanned the label before opening it. He read it twice, sighing as his staff came to stand by him. "We're being called back to Central. Edward too."

"Why?" Farman asked.

Mustang read the telegram aloud. "By order of the Fuhrer. STOP. The persons this is addressed to shall return to Central headquarters immediately. STOP. Debriefing is required. STOP." He paused. "That's all it says."

"It can't be helpedI suppose." Hawkeye said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Though I don't see why it can't wait."

"We'll leave once Full Metal gets up." He turned to Pinako. "It appears you get to be rid of us even earlier than you thought." She didn't look happy though.

"Come along then." She said. "You're helping me make breakfast. The rest of you had better get packed up." They nodded, departing to their tasks. Roy followed the woman into the kitchen, obediently fetching various ingredients and utensils. "Why are they calling you back?"

"You saw the telegram. They want to find out exactly what happened."

"Humph."

"You don't believe that, huh? Neither do I, but they will do that. It's just what else they're planning that I'm worried about."

"That boy…those brothers and my granddaughter are the only family I have left. If you let your military brass crush what's left of that boy's spirit…" She pulled herself up to her full height (which barely came to Mustang's chest) and let the threat hang in the air.

"I'll answer to you for it." He filled in. "But I won't let that happen. It may not seem like it, but we all care greatly for Edward's well being. He's like family to us as well." And that was true, Roy realized. Pinako nodded, accepting that, and they finished their cooking in silence.

* * *

Ed shot Mustang a pointed look, clearly thinking about their conversation from the night before as he read the military telegram. "Next train out is one o' clock." He said as he finished the pancakes before him. "How long do you suppose they'll keep us?"

"Never can say." Havoc answered.

"It depends on what they want. They'll probably give us new assignments, hand out the field promotions, get things back in order. That sort of thing."

"The military is usually very generous with promotions after a war." Mustang heard himself saying.

"Keeps the dogs complacent, right?" Ed said somewhat bitterly, before his demeanor changed. "Right. Sorry I have to go so soon after I just got back." Ed apologized.

"Just don't stay away so long this time." Winry said, cuffing him lightly on the shoulder. "You're lucky we're fast. The auto-mail is ready." He nodded, pushing himself up form the table and following Winry and Granny Pinako into the new workshop LA had created.

One muffled scream, a period of recovery time, and a few adjustments later, along with the addition of a pair of pants and boots brought Ed back into the kitchen. "We should probably get going." He pulled on an open-collared black jacket and buried Winry in a bear hug. "Thanks for putting up with me. With everything." He whispered. "Thanks for letting us stay here Granny." He said as he released Winry.

The others echoed their thanks. "You're welcome to stay here again." She said, surprising herself and everyone in the room

"I'll walk you to the train station." Al said, shaking off his shock. The group picked up what luggage they had and started out the door.

"Don't screw up that auto-mail! I'll take a wrench to you if you do!" Winry called after them. Ed grimaced, making sure he was out of range.

They arrived at the train station rather quickly, the mud only slowing them up a little.

"It sure is a nice day." Fury said, sniffing at the damp, clean air. The sun glimmered brightly over the green hills, alight breeze pleasantly cooling the day.

"Yeah, it is." Farman agreed. Mustang went to arrange the train tickets and the others took the time to wander around the tiny station, reveling in the pristine countryside while they still could. Al and Ed were off to one side, whispering quietly.

The train whistled solemnly as it came into view and the brothers embraced. "Forgiven and loved." Al whispered.

"Live and be content while you can." Ed whispered back. They parted and Ed picked up his suitcase, boarding the train behind the others.

"Last call!" The conductor yelled to the empty station. "Looks like you're the only ones on at this stop." He said as he passed by their car.

"It was nice seeing you again." Roy said to Al, leaning out his window.

"Maybe all of you can come back here soon." The boy suggested.

"We'd like that." Riza said. "Take care of yourself Alphonse."

"You too." The train ground into motion and everyone leaned out.

"Goodbye!"

"See you later!"

"Thanks for the stay!"

"Xenotime! We're going!"

"It's a trip!" Al called back, waving. "Goodbye!" They watched him until the train picked up speed, leaving him as a speck in the distance. The group settled back into their seats; it would be a day and a half before they reached Central.

Havoc pulled out a deck of cards. "Cheer up. Poker anyone?"

* * *

Everyone seemed a bit on edge as they rolled into Central station. Ed, for his part, looked relatively calm, but Mustang could see the nervous look in his expressive gold eyes. "Central Station! All off! Central Station! All off!" They silently retrieved their luggage and exited the train.

"Hey!" Ed quickly spotted the escort that had been sent for them.

"Edward Elric, it is good to see you safe. All of you as well." Armstrong said, crushing all of them into a hug. Once they could sufficiently breathe again, they noticed the other two.

"Ross! Broche!" Armstrong's unit had also been deployed in Lior, but they had been in a different sector and Ed had only seen them a few times.

"Sir!" They saluted, warm smiles on their faces.

"So what's the deal?" Breda cut straight to the point.

"The Fuhrer wishes to personally debrief each of you. I believe he also has a ceremony planned to award the new promotions and honor people have received." He saluted. "Brigadier General Mustang. New uniforms have been provided for all of you. He glanced curiously at the civilian clothes they were wearing.

"Thank you…it's Lieutenant Colonel now, isn't it?" Armstrong nodded. "Lead the way then." The three soldiers nodded and time seemed to speed up.

When it stopped, they were all uniformed and sitting outside the Fuhrer's office. One by one they were called in and forced to recount the events of days of bloodshed. Ed went last and Roy, who had went before him, tried his best to convey encouragement, though even he had been shaken by the thorough grilling.

It would be an hour of anxious fidgeting, another hour of aimless pacing, and the stretch of a third hour before the elder Elric emerged. "The formal ceremony is tomorrow." Bradley called before Ed shut the door. The young man leaned back against the solid oak, desperately trying to compose himself before he faced his comrades, but it was too late. They could easily see the tremors shaking his frame, the tears held at bay only by sheer determination and fierce blinking, the way he stared at his hands as if they were still covered in blood.

Maria Ross was the first to respond, pulling him into an embrace reminiscent of the one she had when his alchemic reaction went awry after contact with the Red Water, something that seemed years away. The others joined in, surrounding and comforting. Even Armstrong managed to temper his loud nature into something soothing. And Mustang, as he found himself mumbling comforting reassurances, drifted back to an earlier thought. _We're family._ It may have been the strangest family he had ever seen, but as he watched Ed give into the comfort, allowing his tears to fall and his sobs to be heard, Roy realized that it was the kind of family that cared and really mattered. And that _that_ was enough.

* * *

Ed never ceased to amaze. Despite suffering a nervous breakdown the day before, he managed to look stoically ahead at the crowd as the Fuhrer presented him with the Star of Amestris, the highest military honor, and the rank insignia that designated his new rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Mustang saluted him and shook his hand after he left the platform. Ed looked the part of the dignified soldier, but Roy looked into his eyes, partially shaded by his uniform hat and saw the true mark of a soldier; the years of turmoil and guilt, the pain and the nightmares that would never go away, the memories of thousands of faces and his own personal sins, ones that had haunted him since he was child and first decided to play with the laws of life and death. There was something else there though, deep within those golden depths. It was a light, fierce and determined, that refused to die.

_Equivalent exchange. _The man mused. _The equation isn't balanced and Ed gives everything he had anyway. In exchange…_ He looked at the people congratulating Ed, thought of the family back in Risembool, and that indomitable spirit that has shown through those bright eyes. The future was uncertain and the past was volatile, but Roy Mustang had a feeling that things would balance out in the end. He stepped forward, resting a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Let's get started."

* * *

Henrika- I really hope that all the people who wanted this story continued found the end satisfactory. I really have enjoyed bringing this to you. And may my future works be of an even higher caliber and receive such a warm response as this one. I'd also like to give a special thanks to all the people who reviewed and who will review. It was your support that helped keep me writing this and gave the incentive to finish it. Thank you! Until next time, happy reading!


End file.
